The present invention relates to a toilet seat assembly for a toilet, and more particularly to such a toilet seat, which is equipped with a stack of strippable sanitary sheets that can be taken off one another to keep the seat area clean.
In order to prevent contamination, disposable sanitary sheets may be provided in a bathroom for covering the seat of the toilet upon each use. These disposable sanitary sheets are commonly made of tissue paper. Upon each use of the toilet, the user shall have to pick up one disposable sanitary sheet from the sanitary sheet storage box, and then cover the sanitary sheet on the seat of the toilet. Because the disposable sanitary sheets are made of tissue paper, they tend to be moistened. Further, because the disposable sanitary sheets are arranged in a stack and received in a box, it is inconvenient to pick up one sanitary sheet from the box and then to cover the sanitary sheet on the seat of the toilet. These drawbacks impart a barrier to people, causing people to have little interest in using a sanitary sheet upon each use of the toilet.